


旧社会寡妇

by FFFORI



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Widowed
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 红高粱AU加衍生，旧社会，封建，特别封建，狗血，寡妇
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

旧社会，封建大家庭，黑发黑眸的中国寡妇。男寡妇，不是ABO，但是有带批男寡妇，自己理解一下。寡妇今年才十六岁，还没结婚，他现在还不是寡妇，但是这个角色就叫寡妇所以我们喊他寡妇。

寡妇来自于一个正在没落的大家族，大家族曾经辉煌，但是现在不行了。大家族为了获得另一个大家族的帮助，就联姻，把年轻小寡妇嫁过去给那个家族的病儿子冲喜。年轻小寡妇有一个竹马小男孩，是寡妇家的长工，男孩爸爸妈妈都是长工，男孩也是长工。小男孩和小寡妇一起长大，两情相悦，前几天他们在白玉兰树下第一次偷偷接吻，小寡妇的嘴唇很凉很湿润，但是竹马男孩的嘴唇热而干燥，小寡妇闭起眼睛感受他的第一个吻，但是竹马男孩睁着眼睛看着小寡妇。竹马男孩握着小寡妇的手，眼神闪闪发光，信誓旦旦地说：早晚有一天，我要带你离开这里，我们一起离开。但是寡妇知道他们不可能在一起，小男孩也知道，但是他不甘心，他要拼一拼，竹马变老婆；搏一搏寡妇怀中坐。但是他现在只是一个小菜鸡，只能看着穿着大红婚服的寡妇被佣人扶上了八抬大轿，离开了这个深宅大院。竹马在寡妇出嫁的那天，站的远远地在热切地盯着寡妇，但是寡妇戴着盖头，寡妇也没有回头。

寡妇就坐在一摇一晃的轿子上，强烈的阳光透过布料照进来，寡妇的眼前一片猩红。

寡妇在中午到了病儿子的家族。宴席已经摆好了，当场就开始拜堂，寡妇这才第一次，透过盖头，隐隐约约地看到那个即将要成为自己第一任夫君的男人：被两个佣人架着，病到走不动路。一拜天地，二拜高堂，八仙桌旁边坐着族长夫妇，最后夫妻对拜。这个夫君是族长的三儿子，也是最后一个孩子。大儿子死在了战场了，留下一个怀了孕的遗孀，但是在生产的时候难产母子皆亡。二儿子娶了七房太太，生不出一个小孩。二儿子带着姨太太们出门游玩的时候被麻匪劫了，没有一个活口。这个家族在族长这一辈很强，但是他们现在在愁自家的香火。虽然大家族剿了匪，但是儿子回不来了。他们族长一共就三个儿子，要是再没有后，族长之位就要传给家族里别的男的了，族长想要保住自己这一支的权利，现在就想着给自己的小儿子娶个媳妇。但是这个三儿子，身体不好，面黄肌瘦。族长找遍大夫族长夫人求遍菩萨都不见好转。现在三儿子成年了，族长就跟寡妇的家族做了一笔买卖，把年轻貌美的小寡妇弄过来冲喜。族长家族帮助寡妇家族再次发展。

寡妇和三儿子拜完堂，但是寡妇坐在位置上不给吃饭，因为还没掀盖头。他就听着周围的声音，听到三儿子被人喂着吃粥，到了晚上就是要洞房了，寡妇什么都没想，就把自己当工具。三儿子掀他盖头的时候手抖的不行。寡妇脑子里一片空白，他想到了竹马但是又不敢细想。这个时候竹马在大院里望着月亮，手里紧握着寡妇送给自己的发簪。他在看月亮，但是寡妇没有。寡妇这时木木地坐在床上让三儿子脱他衣服，然后寡妇就被脱光了自己躺平，面无表情，但是三儿子也不在意，非常狗地爬上来要操，结果才脱下裤子，看到寡妇的裸体，一个心跳加速，口吐鲜血地猝死在了寡妇身上。寡妇的尖叫引来了族长夫妇。族长夫妇进门就看见自己的宝贝儿子倒在血泊之中，寡妇满脸的血。族长夫人拽着寡妇的头发大骂贱人，克死自己儿子的贱人。

虽然族长夫妇的亲儿子死了，寡妇已经成了寡妇，但是这个家族里还有其他男的，族长夫妇不是没有办法继续保住他们的位置。三儿子的一个表哥，爹妈死了，是族里的孤儿，族长夫妇把这个表哥收了当干儿子，再让寡妇嫁给这个健康的表哥，让生下来的孩子当族长继承人，再把孩子的家长们处理掉。

这个表哥一开始窝窝囊囊的，因为是孤儿就被欺负，现在一跃成为族长干儿子，也读了书，学了武艺，接受了正规族长继承人的教育，族长夫妇都是按正规继承程序走的，滴水不漏。 三儿子前脚刚死，他们后脚就结了婚，族长夫妇在祠堂里安排了一个没有宴席的一个冷清草率的婚礼。草草地拜了天地神明祖先，寡妇就又跟一个新的男人结了婚。

表哥比寡妇大上几岁，在洞房花烛夜倒是很温柔。寡妇在泪眼朦胧中看到了竹马男孩，他想开口喊竹马男孩的名字，但是表哥这个时候抹去了寡妇的眼泪，寡妇这才看清了自己身上的人到底是谁。婚后表哥一直对寡妇很礼貌，但是两个人没有亲昵。表哥不喜欢寡妇，表哥渐渐有了野心，因为上了学，懂点事了。表哥想要自己当族长，而不是让自己的儿子。所以虽然他操寡妇，但是没想过让寡妇给他生孩子。寡妇很聪明，寡妇也看出了表哥对自己不上心，寡妇也无所谓，就是每天喝茶过日子，但是他一天晚上骑在表哥屌上的时候掐住表哥脖子威胁表哥教他打架，要不然就把表哥的密谋捅给族长，先是威胁，马上又很讨好表哥地给表哥操，一个晚上就套牢表哥。然后表哥开始教寡妇打架，寡妇跟他说自己想要离开这个家族，表哥想要当族长。他们共同的一个目标都是杀死现在的族长夫妇，所以他们就联手了。不能太早生下孩子，因为太早生下孩子他们两个肯定就会被族长夫妇杀掉；不能太晚生下孩子，太晚的话族长夫妇可能会察觉到他们的计划。族长夫妇也是人精，所以他们救的一直拖着吊着，但是又装作很卖力的样子。寡妇每天晚上都叫得好大声，叫给听墙角检查他们有没有在生孩子的佣人听。几个月的时间一过，表哥气血方刚的年级，有点被寡妇叫得动心了，但是他告诉自己自己的目标应该是族长，他现在打算当了族长以后留下寡妇，不杀他了。寡妇预判到了表哥当了族长以后要不然是杀自己灭口要不然就是把自己囚禁起来，所以在晚上做爱的时候就很媚从各种细节上讨好表哥。

婚后的一年中，寡妇跟着表哥学打架已经越来越熟练了，他们会见缝插针地找时间练习。寡妇现在在练习的时候能跟表哥打个平手了。表哥就是因为对寡妇有一点动心，所以虽然他有所保留，但还是教了寡妇很多。寡妇也表现出来自己学的不好，但是他偷看到了表哥跟老师学武术，自己会偷偷练。所以其实寡妇跟表哥可能是势均力敌，但是表哥以为寡妇没有自己行，寡妇也不确定自己能完胜表哥，但是寡妇在思考如果真正与表哥打起来的话该怎么办。这一年中表哥还开始以家族继承人的身份被族长夫妇引荐着见了其他的族长，寡妇不被允许陪同，但是寡妇在市井中开拓自己的人脉，变了装以后用家族的钱贿赂市井上的各种人，搞到了很多消息和乱七八糟的怪玩意，也磨练出了一手见人说人话见鬼说鬼话的功夫。到了这年的冬天，表哥说时候差不多了，寡妇说行。然后他们今晚的做爱非常沉默，表哥没有说话，寡妇见表哥没有说话就也没有叫。表哥把脸埋进寡妇的脖颈去闻寡妇的味道，寡妇的腿夹着表哥的腰用手去摸表哥的头发，表哥心里想着之后每一步的计划，寡妇心里想的是怎么从表哥身边逃走，寡妇有一根木头发簪，是竹马男孩做的，因为寡妇把自己的金属发簪送给竹马男孩了。现在这个木头发簪被表哥取下来放在枕边，寡妇没有偏头去看那个发簪，他们在发簪旁边做爱，寡妇想着自己现在就能杀了表哥逃跑，但是这样的话，这个家族没乱，族长夫妇还会来追杀他，他就没法借着表哥的手把这个家族搞乱，自己还能带着一笔钱没有负担地跑路。

三个月后的冬至家宴上，表哥站起来宣布寡妇有喜了，没有提前通知族长夫妇，族长夫妇都内心惊讶狐疑，表面大喜。请宴席上的大夫来看，是一直给他们家族治病的大夫。大夫点头到，确实有了，族长夫妇这才放心，开心起来，说让寡妇好好休息，饭局快结束了寡妇说自己头晕，族长夫妇就让表哥扶寡妇回去休息，表哥之后就没有回到饭局。饭局结束，人们离开，结果大夫在回家的路上，被路上的流氓抢了衣物钱财，是寡妇安排的流氓杀的人，大夫是被表哥威胁着说有了的，是寡妇表哥联手搞的一出戏。因为有目击证人看到是流氓，又因为他们看到寡妇平时闭门不出，族长有怀疑到孩子的事情但是没有查到证据。佣人都发现怀了以后的寡妇脾气愈发古怪，愈发闭门不出，佣人干什么都要挨骂，但是因为族长的安排所以必须要硬着头皮去送饭送菜。关起门来，寡妇自己就吃一两口，然后坐在一旁看着表哥把自己的饭吃完。因为寡妇靠饿着，饿成营养不良腹部水肿，来装怀孕。他们头几个月用这个方法骗过了族长夫人。然后寡妇称自己不能见风要闭门，实际上是关起门来重新好好吃饭。表哥看着寡妇吃，心里更加不慌了，因为他觉得饿成这样的寡妇更打不过自己了。但是，这是在寡妇的计划之中，他就是要给表哥这样的感觉。

一个月之后他们等到了一个机会，一个富商要和族长做买卖，买地盖厂之类的。虽然族长带着表哥去谈生意，但是实际谈生意的时候表哥只能站在门外。实际上族长是很排斥表哥和寡妇的，他只想要寡妇的小孩。在宅子内，寡妇从内部开始搞族长夫人，自他假装怀孕了以后他就说了几个月阴阳怪气的话，阴阳族长夫人，族长夫人一生气寡妇就开始叫自己怀孕了。然后族长夫人很迷信，大事小事一定要求神拜佛，寡妇在这一年多的时间里给了族长夫人巨量乱七八糟的暗示，比如什么时候拜什么怎么拜，规矩比族长夫人还多，还讲的头头是道。族长夫人听了寡妇的话就要管族长的衣食住行，搞什么之前都要拜神，一度把族长夫妇之间的关系搞很臭。进门一年多寡妇还给族长夫人下药，族长夫人就愈发神叨叨，族长就觉得自己老婆疯了。而且这一年多寡妇还在PUA族长夫人，这段时间还加大了计量。族长就渐渐不让夫人主持家事，开始自己管，但族长又要管外又要管内没那么多时间，寡妇对下人也是贿赂，所以家族内部寡妇多少有了一点权力。

到表哥这里，那是一个年轻的富商，谈生意休息的时候，表哥看到富商手里拿着一根精美的发簪，富商盯着这根发簪发呆。表哥需要跟富商套近乎，要富商信任自己，于是就夸这发簪好漂亮。富商看了一眼表哥，继续低下头去看发簪，然后说这是自己未婚妻的。表哥就说你的未婚妻一定很漂亮。富商摇头：他还没来得及跟我结婚…表哥不接话了，给富商倒茶。富商很想做成这笔生意，为什么呢，他现在有钱了，就想去表哥家族那块私地去看看，看看寡妇到底还在不在。因为富商就是当年的那个竹马男孩。表哥提议族长喜欢游船，他们就坐船游江。天时地利，游到江面中间时突然昏天黑地风雨大作，表哥一看好机会，就把族长打昏勒死捆起来绑到重物上沉潭了。表哥其实准备了好几个计划，刮风下雨了就沉潭，骑马就抢劫，还是寡妇安排的人，总之有好几个方案，见招拆招。

他们一行人手忙脚乱回到岸上的时候，佣人怎么都找不到老爷，表哥二话不说就脱衣服要跳江救人，被管家拼死拦住，说您是家族的继承人，家族不能没有族长啊！你还有个没出生的孩子，也是家里的人啊！表哥跪下来对着波涛汹涌的江面大哭一声：爹！！！然后开始一边磕头一边哭，大喊龙王爷你收了我吧放过我爹！（表演型人格的表哥，虽然寡妇也可能是，两个疯子进一家门）表哥就沉重地跟富商说，因为家父出事，他必须要回家一趟，如果富商还愿意做他这笔生意，就等他披麻戴孝四十九天之后再谈。表哥也不在乎富商这笔生意，他关注族长死了以后该怎么让自己名正言顺当上族长。表哥不在乎，但是富商很在乎，他在乎能不能见到寡妇。富商说不碍事，富商还表示自己非常想做成生意，要一个去守灵。表哥说守灵的灵堂只能自家人进，富商如果想吊唁，就只能进客厅，不能进主厅。富商说行。他们就一起回到了大宅，表哥大步走到坐在八仙桌旁边的族长夫人面前，扑通一声跪在青石板上就开始抽自己耳光，大哭犬子不孝，让爹出事了。族长夫人一听还不敢相信。结果管家说是真的。夫人因为被寡妇药了很久，身体已经不好了，现在收了这么大的刺激更是气血上涌一下晕了过去，半死不活。富商在宅里走动，想要找寡妇。寡妇在窗子里看到富商来了，非常震惊。他一眼就认出了竹马男孩，但是他现在还得防着表哥，所以不能与竹马相认。然后表哥跑来寡妇房间，告诉寡妇族长已经死了，夫人名存实亡，很快就能搞死。他们现在要尽快让夫人宣布表哥成为下一任族长。寡妇点头开始换上吊唁守灵穿的白色麻衣，和其他亲属一起把大厅装扮成灵堂。因为族长夫人倒下了，表哥是表面上的继承人，那寡妇现在明面上也是操办家族事务的第一人。他跪在大厅中间，向着族长夫妇坐过的位置深深磕了一个头，现在那桌上放着族长的牌位，他头低下去的时候嘴角很轻微地上翘，再抬起头来的时候面容上满是悲伤。伙计们手脚利索，已经陆陆续续买来了花圈纸钱之类的物件。寡妇跟其他家属一起披麻戴孝开始把大厅装扮成灵堂。门口的佣人给每个听到消息来吊唁的人腰上系上白布，竹马腰上也系了。来吊唁的人就是听闻族长死了，继承人又是个干儿子，过去是个孤儿，现在都要来分一杯羹。

一众家属跪在大厅烧纸，一边扔纸钱一边哭，大家看起来哭得真情实感，寡妇也哭得真情实感，但是他悄悄去瞄着表哥。表哥神情严肃，在主持家事，俨然一副家主的模样。因为没有遗体，棺材里只放了一套衣服。棺材是新打的，不是顶级的木材，也不是好的手艺，因为是家里人临时去买的。因为竹马进不了大厅，所以他只能看见一个寡妇的背影，但是又不知道那是寡妇。头七结束之后，病恹恹的夫人已经有点疯了，被表哥寡妇这一对半哄半骗地当着全族的面宣布表哥就是族长了，当天就任，寡妇在底下跪着。竹马是外族人不让进祠堂参加，但是继任仪式很长，在前一部分的时候是向全族长幼宣布表哥是族长了，后一部分是只可以表哥和几位长辈参加的过渡内容。在表哥进祠堂里屋的时候，寡妇在紧锣密鼓地准备逃跑，比如跟踪竹马来的痕迹，然后先逃跑，再和竹马相认之类的。表哥也开始考虑留着寡妇了，他猜到寡妇有可能会跑，但是他说不清楚这是不是一定会发生的，然后他也找不到任何关于寡妇什么时候会跑的线索。寡妇手下的小佣人来提醒表哥吃晚饭，表哥是新上任的族长，很多事，表哥说等等，佣人闻要跟寡妇等您一起吗，表哥挥挥手说让寡妇先吃。佣人回去把表哥的话告诉寡妇，寡妇就把碗筷往桌上一放冷着脸起身回房关门。佣人也不敢多说话，就收拾了东西离开，半夜表哥才忙完。交接这种要忙好多事，该族谱，祭祖，挨个跪过去烧香烧纸。表哥看到寡妇已经熄灯了，就没想打扰他，洗完以后轻手轻脚地上床。非常开心，这么长时间的计划终于成功了，可以休息一下了，想抱抱躲在被子里的漂亮老婆。抱到了厚被子，手伸进去一摸，他妈的还是被子，操，老婆跑了！表哥又不敢太张扬地喊，因为他白天才当上族长，当时老婆还在下面跪着。表哥权力还不稳定，他相当于是牙被打掉只能往肚子里咽。他要气死了，本来还想留着寡妇，现在已经想着把寡妇关起来真的给他生一个孩子再杀了。

表哥第二天白天亲自去查寡妇的踪迹，但是什么都没有找到，表哥又不得不回家，因为当上族长第二天也有好多事。富商问生意还谈不谈，表哥皮笑肉不笑，说您先回去吧，我把家族的事情处理完再联系。富商也没想着去打扰他的家族事，就离开了。在回去的马车上，突然一个衣服破破烂烂的人冲到路中间，要饭要钱，脸上都是尘土，头发很长很乱，用一根木簪固定。车夫赶他走，但是竹马看了一眼，看了一眼就让车夫停下来，因为竹马认出来这是他自己做的，是他小时候做了送给寡妇的。他制止了佣人把这个人赶走，而是把这个人接上了马车。他轻声呼唤寡妇的名字，但是这个人没有一点反应，寡妇在装疯买傻，因为太久没有见过竹马，他要观察一下。（表演型人格的疯子）寡妇歪着头装不懂，竹马问他这个木簪是哪里来的，寡妇就笑说是自己的竹马送的，竹马很急切地想证明自己的身份，开始跟寡妇讲故事，讲他们小时候，讲他们在玉兰树下的那个吻，然后讲到寡妇如何地被嫁出去，还给寡妇看了发簪。寡妇就一脸无辜，不懂，不知道。竹马坚信这是寡妇本人，就开始给寡妇讲自己这么多年，是怎么飞上枝头当凤凰的。他小时候，寡妇刚被嫁出去的时候，他上街买东西，但是被一个富家小姐指责偷了东西。捕快来了，搜出了发簪，就觉得是竹马偷的，把竹马关进牢房里了。（但是隔壁有个牛逼老人教了竹马一大堆东西最后帮助竹马越狱竹马还找到了老人给自己留下的一大笔钱，我编不出来了，开始抄袭）出狱的竹马跟踪捕快，看到捕快把发簪当了，竹马又用钱输了回来，因为这是寡妇给他的东西，这段时间里寡妇的家族也越来越不行，表哥家族的帮助没什么用。竹马开始做生意，又差点赔光，但是他阴阳差错投入黑帮门下，用色相勾引富家太太上钩然后再勒索钱财。所以竹马变成了一个，骗女人的东西。（表演型人格的骗子）竹马这次找寡妇，一是因为如果找到寡妇，可以哄寡妇让寡妇去家族领钱，二是因为他虽然四处风流，但还是有一点喜欢寡妇的。

最后寡妇就跟着竹马进了省城。竹马给寡妇洗干净，心里想着这就是寡妇，但是为什么寡妇不与自己相认。但也暗自怀疑是不是自己晃神的时候多想了，睹物思人，因为寡妇之前只在深宅大院里呆过，第一次进城，发现城里好不一样。他开始闷不做声地观察竹马怎么跟城里人打交道，还是在竹马面前装呆。然后竹马也不会带人回家了，因为他想娶寡妇。但是聪明如寡妇，怎么发现不了竹马现在的花花世界。寡妇知道竹马在外面花天酒地，但是还答应跟竹马击昏，但是寡妇一直说自己不叫寡妇，竹马嘴上说行但是心里就把他当寡妇。在结婚的当夜，寡妇第三次，穿上一身嫁衣。竹马要抱抱寡妇，寡妇一把推开竹马，冷笑：你还爱我吗。整个人气质就变了，竹马意识到了，问：你…怎么回事。寡妇就说，我是寡妇啊，竹马。竹马震惊，竹马问为什么不早点跟他相认，竹马也许会带寡妇离开地方，就像他多年前向寡妇允诺的那样。寡妇却说：那个要带我离开的竹马已经死了。因为竹马真的就花天酒地，只是把寡妇当心底的白月光，但是吃着碗里的看着天上的，他进了城在黑帮手底下混过以后就认清形势，放弃幻想。寡妇就变成了可有可无的白月光，今天遇到了就带回来结婚，遇不到也不会太难受。竹马就开始：我爱你啊！寡妇扭过头：可是我不爱你了，他转身背对着竹马，但是竹马又想要寡妇家族的遗产，就怒从心头起，恶向胆边生，手里抓着发簪要刺死寡妇。但是他不知道当遇到寡妇的脏乱是寡妇装出来的，也不知道寡妇很能打，结果偷袭失败。被寡妇一个过肩摔摁在地上，竹马脸朝下，寡妇骑在他背上。寡妇说：你不念旧情了，但我还记得你，所以我不会杀了你，但你也不要来找我了。然后寡妇就翻窗逃跑，竹马在地板上躺了一夜，思考着，自己从长工的孩子，走到今天，得到了什么，又失去了什么。

第一部完


	2. Chapter 2

寡妇跑出来以后开了一个茶馆，改了名字，整个人改了形象。一开就是二十年，平安无事，在镇上是个好人，他拒绝过三五个求婚的，一个人张罗店铺，但是遇到了一个听不懂拒绝的小土狗老公。很朴实很淳朴。寡妇对土狗老公也不是爱情，是过日子那种的，搭伙过日子。小土狗老公很喜欢寡妇，摇着尾巴贴贴。就在寡妇跟他过日子过得都觉得他以后的生活已经可以一眼望到头的时候，发生了变故。一天他出城办事，晚上才能回来。他进了城远远就看到火光冲天，是自己家茶馆的位置。快马加鞭赶回去，看到房子塌了，整个店铺都着火了。寡妇抓了一个救火的人歇斯底里地问：土狗老公呢。救火的人说不知道赶紧救火。但是火根本扑不灭，一群人只能等着烧完。寡妇站在燃烧的废墟面前，看着自己过去二十年的平静生活灰飞烟灭。寡妇站了一整夜。第二日茶馆原来的位置上只剩下黑灰色的碳和白色的灰。天亮的时候寡妇站在灰烬里，没有找到尸体。然后县长来了，跟寡妇说是有麻匪在茶馆里歇脚，茶馆两个掌柜一个是寡妇一个是土狗老公，因为老公不在所以土狗老公管事，然后麻匪找麻烦，土狗老公就让客人小儿先离开，结果冲突又起，麻匪点火烧店，老公死在里面了，那几个麻匪跑了。寡妇在接下来的这一天一直站在灰烬里，来回走动，在灰烬里来回走动，看到自己过去二十年生活用过的所有物件都变成了破烂。寡妇什么都没有找到，竹马送的木簪也烧成了灰，根本找不到了。然后他去了县衙，问县长是哪里来的麻匪，县长说是从那处来的麻匪。寡妇一听，就是自己二十年前跑出来的地方，表哥老家那块地。寡妇只是一抬眼，思考了一下觉得跟表哥没有关系，因为表哥不可能知道自己在这里，但是他得考虑到表哥发现的可能性。寡妇描好眼线，带着存款离开了。然后寡妇变了妆，又回到了那个二十年前他离开的地方。然后他很低调地观察，发现二十年了，表哥还是族长。

表哥已经是里外把家族清理过了，剩下的都是不反对表哥的人，寡妇在这块地方随意转转，但是他回过神来的时候已经走到了表哥家的祖坟。他看到了族长和族长夫人的坟，然后旁边还有那个他没见过的大儿子一家，二儿子一家，还有那个死在他面前的三儿子。寡妇双手合十低着头沉默了十秒钟，然后离开了。寡妇开始远远地观察表哥，发现表哥跟当地的麻匪头子勾结做事。然后放火烧了寡妇店的就是麻匪头子手下的小弟，寡妇就开始观察麻匪头子。他会跟麻匪头子在同一家茶馆喝茶，结果麻匪头子拉开寡妇面前的空椅子，就开始给寡妇倒茶，问寡妇：你跟着我好几天了吧。寡妇还是冷静，但是他意识到自己的技术退步了，比他年轻的麻匪头子真的比他行。但是麻匪头子是不认识寡妇的，只以为寡妇是个，对他感兴趣的人，要不然就是寻仇的，要不然就是茶馆一夜情。然后寡妇就摆出他的一张冷脸，说什么寻仇啊，我都不认识你。头子就开始说自己是这一片出名的麻匪，寡妇说那又怎样我来的地方又不认识，麻匪头子就很感兴趣问寡妇要不要一起…然后旁边的小弟开始大喊嫂子，寡妇没有理会，离开了茶馆。麻匪头子看着寡妇的背影，对小弟说说他迟早成为你们嫂子。头子跟着寡妇，看到了寡妇住在哪里。

然后头子半夜翻窗，头子翻上房檐，去推窗户，轻轻一把就推开了。寡妇在客店房间里只点了一根蜡烛，坐在椅子上，什么也没做，看到头子来了神色如常，好像一点也不惊讶头子来了。寡妇已经做好了头子什么时候来就什么时候杀了他的准备。寡妇对麻匪头子的恨也不是深仇大恨，只是恨麻匪头子又提醒了寡妇一个寡妇想要忘记的事实，那就是寡妇是一把刀。头子翻窗进屋，看到寡妇这么冷静，就绕着寡妇踱步转圈，慢慢逼近，寡妇坐着，看着头子走来，没有抬头，只是抬眼，嘴角也没有动作。然后头子把寡妇堵在椅子上，头子低头看着寡妇，寡妇终于抬头看着头子。头子说，你找我是…寡妇拽了一把头子的领子，轻轻亲了一下头子的嘴角：还能有什么事。然后头子就把寡妇扛到了床上，寡妇按着头子的胸口不让头子起身，自己骑头子的几儿，头子两只手把寡妇的腰掐青了。然后寡妇拽着头子的头发，用从枕头底下摸出来的匕首，抵在头子喉咙上，头子一笑：那看来是寻仇的，就问寡妇，愿不愿意说说是怎么回事？寡妇弯下腰贴近头子的脸说，你手下杀了我。头子摸了一把寡妇的腰腹，说，我不觉得啊。寡妇就说：你手下烧了我的店，杀了我男人，让我不得好过。

寡妇本来都过上平常日子了，过了二十年，马上都要四十岁了，他跟着表哥的那两年过得是腥风血雨。在开茶馆的日子里他努力忘掉过去，但是等到茶馆被烧，老公死了的时候，他发现他以前学过的东西都已经成为肌肉记忆了。

头子就说，我不觉得。我觉得你就是一把刀，生锈了除了锈抛过光还是一把好刀。我注意到你的时候，就觉得你跟踪的时候的气质不简单，能看出你技艺生疏了。

寡妇动摇了，因为头子很粗野地撕开寡妇的伪装强迫寡妇直面自己的本质， 寡妇开始在想头子说的是不是真的，是不是他真的改不过来了，他没法过上平常日子了。但是麻匪头子点破寡妇其实很喜欢，很享受，也很擅长这样的危险生活。被束之高阁才是浪费。他们聊天的时候寡妇还骑在头子几儿上，头子又说，你看，你现在这样，不就很享受这种刺激吗。寡妇凝望着头子，然后把匕首往地上一丢，拽着头子的头发去咬他的嘴唇，两个人咬咬。然后头子把寡妇掀翻把寡妇的腿架在肩膀上干，然后睡在一起了。第二天早晨头子在寡妇身边醒来，然后寡妇也醒了，头子亲了一口寡妇就穿上衣服走人，还是翻窗离开的，临走前转头对寡妇一笑。寡妇也没理他，因为寡妇肯定头子会回来。寡妇照样收拾干净去喝茶，但是他衣服底下都是被头子掐出来的手印和啃出来的齿印。然后果然看到头子和小弟坐在茶馆里喝茶，是坐在寡妇经常坐的位置上。寡妇看了头子一眼又转过头去坐了别的位置，头子跑到寡妇面前：老婆。寡妇没有理他，小弟开始：嫂子嫂子！寡妇：我不是你嫂子。小弟：你都在大哥床上了不可以喊嫂子吗？寡妇：那房间可是我付的钱。

头子给寡妇倒茶，寡妇也喝了。头子就特别高兴，头子问他：要不要跟我回去。寡妇没有立刻回答，因为他本来回到这里是想要杀掉这个带麻匪的麻匪头子。但是现在头子让他很动心，他就没有理由再留在这里了，而且这里还有表哥，寡妇现在就在思考他回去的话，茶馆已经成灰了，他还有精力再重新过日子吗，还会再遇到一个陪他一起过日子的土狗老公吗。他没有头子年轻，跟头子走那种危险生活可能也受不了。他已经跟太多男人要死要活过了，没有精力再来一次了。他就跟头子说，给他一个晚上。头子就给寡妇倒茶拿点心，说我等你。寡妇下午在这一块地方乱转，没什么目的地闲逛。走到了一个寺庙，是这一片有名的寺庙，他还在表哥家族的时候，PUA族长夫人的时候，就经常跟族长夫人一起来拜，他脚已经踏进去了，买了一把香，挨个拜过去，心里也没想什么，拜一个神像时，前面已经有一个人在地上磕头了，寡妇就盯着地板发呆等前面那个人拜完，前面那个人拜完了起身一回头，好家伙，表哥。

第二天头子还坐在寡妇常坐的位置上等他，但是等了一整天，寡妇都没有来，晚上的时候表哥家里的下人找到了头子，说表哥有大喜事要跟头子分享，头子因为没有等到寡妇所以有点难过，但是他好奇能让表哥觉得是大喜事的是什么事。下人领着表哥进大宅，去了后院的房子，头子还在屋外就停键里面的呜咽，就是嘴被堵起来打的声音。头子想为什么表哥突然要给自己看打人，推开门一看，哦凑，寡妇被按在地上打。但是头子不能轻举妄动。寡妇根本没意识到头子来了，表哥看到头子来了，就跟头子说：啊，这位就是，我说过的，我的老婆。从家里跑出去了，没想到啊，今天居然能遇到。说着话时，还拽着寡妇的头发把寡妇的脸露给头子看，还抹掉一把寡妇脸上的血。表哥说老婆跑的时候他们还没离婚，今天见到许久不见的老婆身上全是牙印，也不知道从我家跑了以后找了哪个野男人，在我眼皮底下搞。表哥还跟头子说，他们当时结婚的时候，本来寡妇要给他生个孩子，但是没生出来，现在等他还完当年欠我的，就把寡妇送给你的小弟们。头子也只能干哈哈两声不能说什么。表哥打完了把寡妇扔在地上，头子就看到了前天晚上他射过的那块后腰被烙上了表哥的家纹。头子就只能看着表哥操寡妇，寡妇脸被按在土里的时候还去看头子，头子不敢去看寡妇的眼睛但是他感觉到了寡妇的目光。表哥把寡妇关进了房间，那个他们当年密谋杀掉族长夫妇的房间，那个他们同床异梦过的房间。现在寡妇又被关回来了。

表哥跟头子喝茶，头子问你这个老婆，是什么来头。表哥说了两句，说他能当上这个族长，头子今天能拿到表哥家族的钱，还是靠的他。然后头一扬点向被关在房里的寡妇。头子一听有故事，但是表哥看起来没有继续说下去的意思。表哥太熟悉寡妇了，寡妇也太熟悉表哥。他们只在一起过过两年的日子，但是太熟悉对方的小动作了。这次表哥封好了窗户，寡妇没有地方翻了。寡妇在外人看来就是一个表哥抢来的姨太太。因为当年表哥刚当上族长的时候，跟头子联手，排除自己在族内的敌人，硬是把自己搞成了名正言顺，而这部分人大多是知道寡妇和表哥的婚姻的，而且寡妇跑了二十年，现在这一片区域也没剩下多少人记得寡妇了。头子说想看看这位，表哥也没拦着，头子开门就看到趴在床上的寡妇，半死不活，被表哥打得都是伤还被表哥操，看到门开寡妇都没有反应。头子带了水来，然后关上门，蹲在床边去摸寡妇的脸，然后用手帕沾水去擦掉寡妇脸上的血。寡妇睁开眼睛，看到是头子又闭上了，说了一句，你们认识。头子没有说话，结果寡妇说：你们认识。寡妇想说你没有告诉我。但是他又想到，他不会真的把头子那一晚当真了。结果寡妇开口还是：我居然没想到，你们认识。寡妇又问：你怎么不让我死。头子好死不死接了一句：表哥也不会让你死的。寡妇：那你就想看着我这样活吗。我要看半死不活的寡妇和头子互动。头子给寡妇喂饭，寡妇还真的吃。表哥知道头子在照顾寡妇，但是表哥没管。头子想要说我带你离开，但又犹豫寡妇会不会相信自己，在照顾了寡妇一段时间后，他还是决定告诉寡妇。虽然他的寡妇没什么用，因为他白天给寡妇擦干净了以后晚上就被表哥又是打又是操搞得又是血又是土。他给寡妇例行擦血的时候，跟寡妇说：我带你离开，寡妇眼睛都没抬：上一个这样跟我说的人…头子：死了吗。寡妇：没有，但是我不会爱他了。表哥看着头子照顾寡妇很好玩，因为表哥对寡妇也什么感情了，就是把寡妇关起来泄愤。表哥让头子看着自己打寡妇，把寡妇吊起来打。表哥问头子麻匪怎么打人，头子说你又不是没有见过。但是表哥偏要头子说，头子说一句表哥就照着打，然后表哥把打完的寡妇扔在地上，让头子随便处理，头子就小心地把寡妇抱回房间，只有寡妇被打到半死的时候，寡妇才让头子摸摸，因为寡妇没力气躲了。

第二部完

**Author's Note:**

> 友友们，走过路过请在评论留下以下问题的回答，感谢！  
> 问题：最喜欢的角色/最喜欢的剧情/最无聊的角色/最无聊的剧情


End file.
